As exterior members and decorative articles of electronic devices such as portable telephones, appropriate materials are selected from materials such as resin and metal and are used, in consideration of various factors such as decorativeness, scratch resistance, workability, and cost.
Attempts have recently been made to use glass which has not conventionally been used, as a material of an exterior member (JP-A 2009-61730 (KOKAI)). Patent Document 1 says that it is possible to exhibit a clear and unique decorative effect by forming the exterior member itself of glass in an electronic device such as a portable telephone.